


Subliminal Massages

by TheRedPoet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: Asking Jester for a massage turns out to be a really, really bad idea.





	Subliminal Massages

There’d been an assumption going into it, and yeah, maybe Beau had been remiss in not thinking about who she she’d been talking to talking to. Admittedly, she was basing things on her own experiences with such things, but even so, when Jester had offered her a massage Beau had had an idea of what it’d be like.

She’d expected it to be a little bit painful, the way the massages she’d gotten from the monks of the Cobalt Soul had been, applied to sore muscles after hours of rigorous training. She’d forgotten that while she grew up with a stern father who would have preferred a son, and then the strict discipline of the Cobalt Soul, Jester had grown up very, very differently at the Lavish Chateau.

In short, she’d been wrong. She’d been very, very wrong.

Jester gently began to work her thumbs along the muscles of Beauregard’s back and oh Gods did it feel good. It was actually pretty fucking ridiculous. Beau bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud at just how good it felt.

“Is this okay?” Jester asked softly. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Mmm-hmm. Doesn’t hurt a bit.”

Jester took that at face value and kept on going, and holy shit, holy shit this was bad. They were all cluttered inside Caleb’s magical bubble spell. Caleb himself sat with Nott in one corner, reading while his Goblin friend fussed over a knock he’d taken in a recent fight. Caduceus was asleep… Or meditating. You sometimes couldn’t tell. Fjord and Yasha were having a quiet conversation about their respective Gods or something like that. Point was, nobody was paying any attention to her or Jester, and she was lucky they weren’t, because she could feel her face flush red.

“Lean your head forward,” Jester said.

Beauregard usually didn’t do well with orders, or any requests she thought sounded like an order, but she didn’t even hesitate this time. Jester pressed in close and Beau tried not to focus on the soft press of her plump little tits against her back.

“There…” Jester said softly, fingers digging into Beauregard’s scalp, gently dragging against the grain of the stubble of hair of her undercut. “How’s that?”

“Great,” Beau breathed, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned back against the tiefling’s frame.

A fire was beginning to smolder low in her belly. When was the last time she’d gotten laid? Not since Keg, a damn long time ago. Maybe that was why. That and that fact that Jester’s hands were both figuratively and literally magical.

Part of the training the older students of the Cobalt Soul would receive close before graduating was about withstanding torture, and Beau applied every little trick she’d learned to stay keep herself in check. Gods, she could feel herself getting wet already. This was bad. Really, really bad. It didn’t take long for things to go from bad to worse, of course. When did it ever?

Jester’s hands began to head downwards - down her back unfortunately, as opposed to where she needed them, between her thighs, fingers buried deep inside her cunt- Fuck. Fucking fuck. Down, girl.

“Lean back a little, Beau,” Jester said. She gently prodded at the small of Beauregard’s back, making her arch it, and after a moment something popped softly. 

Beauregard couldn’t hold back a groan, feeling it slip past her lip, low and needy. Behind her, Jester giggled and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, again pressing the soft warmth of her body against Beau’s.

“There. All better, yes?”

Beauregard shivered and squeezed her thighs together. “Yeah. All better. Thanks, Jess.”

She turned around and found Jester smiled brightly at her. “Anytime. Usually, at this point, people offer, you know, that little extra, but that’s usually for special friends if you know what I mean.”

There was another pulse of need, but Beauregard was pretty sure that Jester was just kidding. She offered a flicker of a grin. “Of course.”

Behind them, Caleb was packing up his books and gear. He caught Beauregard’s eye and she prayed whatever wizardly shit he could do didn’t include reading minds. She was pretty sure he couldn’t. The dude was worryingly perceptive, too, but usually not about emotions and that sort of thing.

“I think I will be going to bed now,” he said, and began to reach for his sleeping bag. Nott took a few long gulps from her flask of eternal booze and curled up nearby.

Fjord glance over from his conversation with Yasha. “I can take first watch, if ya’ll need to rest.”

Jester smiled brightly at him and Beau felt a stab of something - was that jealous? Seriously? Fuck.

“Okay, Fjord,” Jester said. “Beau and I can take second watch.”

Another flush of heat and it washed away the cold, bitter feeling that had just snuck up on her from nowhere. Normally, she’d be a little annoyed at Jester volunteering her for waking up in a few hours, but tonight, she felt pretty okay with it. She just didn’t know if she’d be able to fall asleep the way she felt right now.

Well, shit. She’d find out soon.

Yasha volunteered to stay with Fjord, and the rest of the group fell asleep the way only experienced wayfarers could. Soon, Beauregard was the only one awake, twisting and turning where she lay in hopes of banishing the insistent, stubborn need still coursing through her.

Fjord and Yasha were still talking in the far corner, their voices a low background hum and Beau couldn’t quite hear.

She rolled over to face Jester. The tiefling’s face was slack with sleep, her breathing steady. 

Maybe if she was careful and quiet, she’d get away with it. She’d managed once or twice before. For a moment, Beau stood on the precipice, considering her options. She’d never hear the end of it, if she was caught. On the other hand, she wasn’t ever going to fall asleep if she didn’t take care of things.

To hell with it.

Beau cast one last nervous glance over her shoulder, bit her lip, and then let her hand descend slowly into her loose pants.

Beau swallowed. Her fingers drifted down the solid muscle at her belly, the touch drifting and feather-light. She hesitated a moment above her underwear, her posture rigid as she listened carefully to her surroundings. Fuck it. Go big or go home. She dragged her nails through the wiry curls above her sex and squeezed her breast roughly through the bindings.

It brought her back to memories of stolen moments back at the monastery of the Cobalt Soul. They hadn’t been the kind of order that enforced any rules of chastity among their students, beyond “Do not get pregnant”, but she’d still shared a room several other apprentices, most of whom she didn’t feel like getting herself off in front of. She’d usually settled for extra long baths.

With a soft sigh, she moved her finger slowly along her slick folds, keeping her touch light. She was still moist from the massage. It was a little bit creepy to be staring at Jester while she did this. If she woke up and saw her staring, would she be mad? Nah. Weirded out? Maybe.

Fuck it. Enough teasing. She pressed her thumb to her clit and began to rub herself nice and slow, keeping an ear open to everyone around her.

She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was getting harder and harder.

Caleb muttered something in Zemnian behind her and she froze for a moment, body tense as a lute’s string. Then the stream of foreign words simmered down into a soft snore, and she relaxed marginally. Maybe speed over stealth was the way to go.

Beau began to move again. Her fingers making their way lower, dipping inside, and she swallowed down a whimper at the sensation. At least the good part of being this pent up was that she wouldn’t last long. 

Jester shifted in her sleep and for a moment, her tongue darted out to swipe across her lips. Beau shuddered, imagining Jester’s clever tongue replacing her own fingers. It felt wrong to fantasize about her best friend, but she couldn’t stop herself.

She was close already. Tension coiled in her belly. Her thighs flexed and she let her gaze drift down along the length of Jester’s body, staring at the gentle rise and fall of her breasts.

She returned her attention to Jester’s face… And found her dark eyes open.

Beauregard gasped in startled surprise.

She’d been in enough scrapes that she’d long since stopped freezing up in response to sudden action. She acted and didn’t hesitate. But to be fair, she’d had more experience with the ass-kicking side of the business than… whatever the hell this was. So she froze, one finger still inside of herself, and stared at her friend like a deer caught on the side of the road.

Jester seemed to shake the shock faster and a little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She raised a finger to her lips, then looked around.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Beau couldn’t bring herself to meet Jester’s eyes, but her lips were turned up in a little smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The smile broadened.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Nobody’s watching. You can finish, Beau.”

Beauregard stared. “Finish? What?”

Jester’s gaze dipped pointedly. She shuffled a little closer. “Doing - you know - yourself.”

Beauregard did not blush when pretty girls came on to her. At least not usually. As with most things, Jester was an exception.

A fresh surge of need pulsed through Beau and her clit throbbed against the press of her fingers. She felt a tremor run down the length of her body and her eyes drifted shut for a moment.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered, glancing around over her shoulder to confirm that Jester had been right. Everyone was asleep. Fjord and Yasha had gone for a walk or a sweep of the perimeter.

“Nah,” Jester’s bright white teeth flashed in a smile, her canines daintily pointed. “You might wanna hurry, though. They’re probably not going to be gone for very long, and if Fjord saw you fingering yourself he wouldn’t be be able to look you in the eye for weeks.”

Beau tried to muster a scowl, feeling the pressure of her climax rising with every deft flick of her fingers. She probably shouldn’t have been surprised that having Jester watched was coming to make her come way, way faster than she’d have thought she would.

Jester’s eyes, dark and intent, stayed lock on Beau’s own and for a moment she was struck with the mad impulse to lean in and kiss her, moaning her climax into the tiefling’s mouth.

Jester licked her lips gain, leaving them moist and shining and inviting, and Beaureard came. She grunted quietly, slipping her fingers as deep inside of herself as she could reach, pressing the palm of her hand roughly against her clit.

She lay there shivering for a while and when she came to, Jester was watching her. “You’re very pretty when you come, you know.”

“Uh. Thanks. More like hot, though, right? Not pretty.”

Jester considered for a few moments. “No. Pretty. Definitely pretty.”

She shuffled a little closer until they were almost pressed up to one another, then she rolled over so that her back was to Beau. For a moment, Beau lay there with her heart pounding hard, and not a single clue as to what the hell was going on. Shit.

She tentatively wrapped an arm around Jester’s waist and the tiefling made a satisfied sound, pressing the length of her body in close to Beau and settling her cheek back on her pillow. Beau hesitated for a while longer before pulling Jester close to her and snuggling up more comfortably. It was still distracting to feel her friend’s warmth bleed through their clothes and seep into her skin, to feel her pert ass press against her groin whenever Jester shifted, but in the afterglow she could handle it.

Fuck it. She’d settle for pretty.


End file.
